


Grace's Graduation Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Graduation, Graduation Day, High School, Inspirational Speeches, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace is surprised that she is named Valedictorian of her class, But no one was more surprised than her ohana, Will they keep their emotions in check?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace's Graduation Day:

*Summary: Grace is surprised that she is named Valedictorian of her class, But no one was more surprised than her ohana, Will they keep their emotions in check?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!*

 

The Day was a beautiful one, as friends & family gathered inside the cooled auditorium, for the graduation ceremony that was being held there, As everyone took their seats, & the Five-O Ohana, & the Edwards were so happy that this day has finally came, & they knew that this moment will be with them forever. So, They are gonna enjoy it now, no matter how long it lasts.

 

"I can't believe it, Our Baby's graduating, She is really graduating", Rachel Edwards was a bit emotional, as she sat down, as her husband, Stan Edwards & her ex, & now friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams sat each of her sides, Commander Steve McGarrett sat next to his husband, who was a little misty-eyed himself, "Believe it, You guys, he indicated to Stan, did a great job raising her", Steve said, as he looked over at Charlie, who was next to him, & put him on his shoulders, so he could see better, Officer Kono Kalakaua shook her head "no", & said, "You all did a great job with these kids, You should be proud of yourselves too"," & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly added, "It _**is**_ a special day for all", The Two Couples shared a kiss,  & then put their focus back on the setting around them.

 

"That's right, Enjoy it, Cause it's a precious moment, that you can't take back, You need to make sure that you remember every detail", Captain Lou Grover said, "That is why I am recording it on video, & sending everyone a copy", Renee Grover, Lou's wife said, with a smile, as she got everything set up, she knew her two kids would want to see it, so she is making sure that every detail gets recorded. As soon as she was done, The Ceremony was ready to start.

 

The Ceremony was a beautiful one, & every student was celebrated for his or her accomplishments throughout the year, There was loud round of applause, whistling, & cheering, & the Five-O Ohana, & the Edwards joined in too, making sure that every child was feeling special on their day. The Principal said with a smile, "Now for the biggest accomplishment, Valedictorian, This person **_showed_** excellence in citizenship, leadership, caring,  & loyalty, This person, whose class thinks of special, deserves it, So without further ado, I present the Valedictorian of the **_Graduation Class of 2020_** , Miss Grace Elizabeth Williams !", She exclaimed finishing with happiness.

 

The Young Student was in shock, & so were her ohana, but they whooped, hollered, & cheered, as she made her way to give her speech, "I want to thank my parents, for giving me the basics to start my life right, If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be on the right track, & making this speech", She looked at Stan, Rachel, Danny, & Steve, who threw kisses out at her, & winked at her, & mouthed, "We love you", & she smiled, as she composed herself, "I want to thank my brother, Charlie, He makes life sure interesting", Charlie blew out a kiss at her, & she winked back at him. "Also, For my uncles, They are the best role models to have, when my dads aren't around, I could always go to them, I love you", Chin, & Lou got emotional at that. "My Aunts, For showing me that beauty is inside, as well as all around us, Mahalo," Then she went on with her speech, which she got an standing ovation for.

 

The Diplomas were next, & when Grace was the last one, she shook the faculty's hand, & she looked out at the crowd, & then she spotted her ohana, She held it up high in the air, Steve yelled, "YEAH, GRACIE !!!", Danny said with a smile exclaiming with happiness, "That's my baby !", Renee & Kono shouted out in unison, "YOU GO, GIRL !!!", Chin whooped, & said exclaiming, "Way to go, Grace !", Lou said to anyone in particular, "That is our princess," Stan said with a smile, "You are right", & they waited for the crowd to get smaller, before they found Grace.

 

They found her, & she ran over to them getting in an attempted bear hug, "We are so proud of you, Sweetheart", Stan said with a bigger smile, as he kissed her on the top of her head, & Kono said with a grin of her own, "That's right, We are, You & Me, Surfing Trip to Maui, Next week", Grace told her aunt with a smile, "You are on, Auntie", Renee & Lou both came up to her, "You are gonna get a special surprise from us, So be prepared for it", Renee said, & Lou said agreeing, "Yeah, Be prepared for it, It could come at anytime", & she thanked them all, & hugged him, except for Stan, who went to join Steve, Danny, & Rachel, who were off to the side with Charlie, "I am so proud of you, Grace", Charlie said, as he hugged his big sister, "Thanks, Bud, But you know what that means right ?", "Shaved Ice Trips to **_Kamekona's_** , Now that I am done", Charlie's smile gotten brighter, by her mentioning their favorite treat. "I am so fucking proud of you, Sweetie, I knew that you could do it", Danny said emotional, as he hugs her, "So did I", The Seal said, as he joins in on the hug. Once they let go, Rachel said, "I'm never proud of you, as I am right now at this moment, I am so proud to be your mother," She hugged the four adults, & said with choked emotion, "Thank you for everything", Once they composed themselves, They went out to celebrate.

 

The End.


End file.
